


Kinktober: Piss

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Omorashi, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Julian's been drinking an awful lot at the Raven.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Kinktober: Piss

The Raven is absolutely overflowing with people. Somehow we found a corner booth near the back when we came in and, at least to my surprise, we’re still here when Barth calls closing time. Julian’s permanently flushed, his eyes hazy, and it feels like he can’t keep his hands off me even more so than usual. Pretty typically, I avoided the drinks tonight; it’s enough work to keep Julian out of trouble when I’m sober, and alcohol gives my head hell. Still, though, I’m enjoying myself until he presses his whole face into my neck and mumbles something so slurred it takes me a second to parse as “I’m ready to go home now.”

“Okay, we’ll go. We’re going,” I say, soothing him with a hand through his hair. “You’re the only reason we’re here so late anyway.”

“Was having fun, but…” Julian trails off, fixing me in his bleary gaze only after some difficulty. “God, Rey, when was the last time I took a piss? ‘M going to burst.”

I frown. I’d slipped off to use the Raven’s dingy facilities several times, but he was always in the middle of some grand tale, or leading a crowd of participants in a sea shanty, or up at the bar refilling our tankards. Now that I think about it, it’s very possible that, given both his ability to ignore his body’s frantic signals and his adoration of the spotlight, he’s gone the whole night without a visit to the toilet, despite the many drinks he’s consumed. With a sigh, and trying to ignore the flare of arousal that slunk in uninvited at that thought, I take his hand and pull him out of the booth. “Come on, Juley. It’s been awhile but you can’t piss right there.”

He whines in protest but follows me obediently, scooting around the bench. When he reaches the end, he grunts and squeezes my fingers tight, plunging his other hand between his legs and curling into himself. “Oh, this is bad,” he pants. “Don’t know if I can hold it.”

“Yes, you can.” I rub his back, looking around the tavern. We have a much better chance of making it outside into the back alley than across to the bathrooms, with so many people primed to bump and jostle him or stop him to talk. My mind made up, I lean over and press a tender kiss to his forehead, where beads of sweat from the effort of keeping himself together are already beginning to show. Poor Juley. “We’re going out to the alley, okay? It’s much closer. No one will blame you, lovely. It’s all gonna be okay, no matter what.”

Julian’s thighs tremble, pressed close together. He looks up into my face with a tight smile, doubtless the best he can manage through his pain. “What would I do without you, love?”

Even in the midst of this predicament, I can’t resist teasing him a little. “Wet yourself, probably.”

He laughs, then gasps, a flash of panic flying through his eyes. “Oh, no jokes yet! I think the, ah, the cask may have just sprung a leak.”

“Okay, okay. Can you get up?” I move to his side, preparing to support him if need be.

“Mmmm, think I have to. Really don’t have much longer.”

“It’s alright. One step at a time. I’m here. Ready?” I lift his arm over my shoulders. “You just focus on holding it. I’ll carry you out of here if it comes to that.”

Julian moans again, turning his head to press it into my chest. “It’s going to come out,” he whispers, drawing the last word into a plaintive whine.

“I know, lovely, I know.” I have to suppress a shiver of desire, imagining the immense amount of pressure he must be feeling, burning, boiling, pounding at the very tip of his straining cock to be let loose. “And it can. All you have to do is get up and walk a few feet with me. Then you can go, but not until then, okay?”

His shoulders lift, half-sigh, half-sob. But whatever part of him that’s still hanging on seems to draw strength from my words and he nods against my shirt, giving my hand a final squeeze for luck before pulling his away and burying it in his crotch too. “Okay.”

I haul him upright, steadying him as he threatens to overbalance. He hisses between his teeth, the shift in gravity doing him no favors, and folds over until he’s nearly my height, centered around his poor aching bladder. Without wasting time, I shepherd him towards the back door that stands as a beacon of freedom only steps away from our table.

But the moment I stop to fling it open, he lets out another muffled groan and begins to fumble frantically with the knot of his belt cord one-handed, the other still clamped around his suffering cock. “I’m s-sorry, Rey,” he whimpers. “Can’t hold it anymore!”

“Yes, you can, Juley. We’re almost there, we’re so close. You’re so close!” I slam my shoulder against the door, throwing caution to the wind, and tug Julian with me into the balmy evening. He cries out, the quick movement breaking the last thread of control he has, and drops his undone belt shamefully as piss begins to pour out of him, darkening the front of his trousers.

But I don’t stop. With his arm still around my back, I reach over and lift the wide sash hiding the waistband of his pants, then pull it down just enough for his cock to spring free, ignoring the hot, dark urine that sprays over my hand. “There,” I say, nuzzling into his side as the door clicks shut behind us. “Close enough, right?”

Julian doesn’t, or can’t, answer. He sways, unsteady on his feet, though whether that’s from the alcohol or the bliss of finally being able to relieve himself I don’t know. But he heaves a huge sigh and flops his head over to rest on mine, a low murmur of content rumbling in his throat.

Well. It’s now or never. With arousal still very much making itself known and ever more eager to be acted upon, I eye Julian’s seemingly endless flow of piss and make my choice. “Hey, Jul?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I, uh. Can I hold it for you?”

“‘D’you mean?”

I catch my lip between my teeth for a beat then press on. “Can I hold your cock while you piss? I’ve always wanted to but, I mean, how do you ask that, y’know?”

A clumsy hand tilts my head back, tugging lightly on my hair so he can both look into my eyes and give me a slightly off-center kiss that reeks of every ale Barth has on tap. “Just like that, love. That’s how you ask. Would you believe me if I said I’d thought about the same thing?” Julian flashes me a lopsided version of his signature grin.

“I suppose I’m about to find out.“ I watch as he tapers off his stream until only glistening droplets remained, collected at his slit. But he isn’t done, and within seconds he’s squirming again, desperate to be allowed to release more. I slip behind him, drop my arm from his back to his waist, and take hold of him from around his hip with the hand he already doused in piss, my other hand resting on his stomach.

Almost immediately, he moans in a mix of pleasure and relief as he lets go again. “That feels so good, darling,” he sighs, sagging against me.

It feels… different. His cock is warm and soft, and I can feel the urine running through it like a pipeline. The coarse dark red curls above it tickle my wrist. Every so often, he trembles or shifts and the flow arcs in a minutely different direction for a moment. It isn’t unpleasant, though. Of that I’m sure.

But I can make it better. Slowly, I start stroking the length of him, pausing only once to catch more of his piss in my palm, lubing him up. His gasp catches in his throat once he cottons on to what I’m doing and before he’s even finished, he’s bucking eagerly into my fist, coaxing himself to hardness in the cradle of my hand.

Neither of us notice when he finally runs dry; we’re too absorbed in the thrust and clench of our new game to bother with the vestiges of the old. Julian is ready surprisingly fast for all the alcohol in his system, weakened by the battle with his bladder and still embarrassed by being caught so desperate in a place he frequents so often. And I’m too focused on getting him off to remember that we’re barely a step outside the Raven’s back door, standing pressed against each other beneath a bright lantern even though Julian isn’t known for being quiet at the best of times.

He fairly howls when he cums, clutching at my hand against his abdomen and grinding his ass into me. A final spurt of piss follows his orgasm, forced out by the double pressure of our hands on his bladder. If I hadn’t been standing behind him, prepared to take his weight, he might have knocked us both over when his legs turn to jelly, defeated by the quick succession of events. “S-sorry,” he stutters. “Sensitive. ‘S so good, though.”

“You’re okay, lovely. Come on, let’s sit you down somewhere before you fall down,” I croon, supporting him under his arms.

Julian laughs breathlessly. “Feel empty.”

“You are empty. Look at all that, Juley. Pretty impressive, if you ask me.”

He tilts his head to survey the damage, boneless, as I half-drag, half-carry him over to the far wall and prop him against the sandstone before sliding down beside him. The puddle he made spreads across half the alley, still frothy in places, trickling slowly down the natural slope towards the main street and into the gutter. He grins sleepily. “It is, isn’t it? Didn’t know I could still hold that much.”

Wait a minute. “Still?”

“Ahhh…” Even in his drunken, worn-out haze, Julian realizes he’s said too much. Explanations, all inadequate, seem to cycle through his mind but he just stares at me, blinking slowly.

“You liked this, didn’t you?” I regard him with a sly smile, unable to keep the interest from my voice.

He sucks in a breath and bobs his head from side to side as if debating what to tell me. Later, I bet he’ll realize that his long pause is as much of an answer as I needed. I already know what my response will be too. Finally, he settles back against the cool stone and closes his eyes, avoiding my gaze. “I wouldn’t have lasted as long as I did if I hadn’t had a lot of practice.”

“Well.” I shift, rolling onto my side with my belly pressed against him and my leg slung over his. I drag my hand down his chest and swirl one fingertip around the head of his cock, still hanging out of the front of his trousers, before cupping the damp fabric where he lost control too soon and fondling his balls through it. “I hope we can keep doing things like this, because I don’t know if you noticed, but…” I lean close, resting my chin on his shoulder so I can murmur into his ear. “I liked it, too.”


End file.
